Skylanders-a day in the life of
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to a war for love and Worlds Collide) Ever since the incident with alternate worlds, Spyro and Cynder have been taking it pretty easy for the last couple of days, that is, until they receive a strange request, one they apparently can't refuse, possible lemons, beware! (Rafting subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'd like to make a question present, please do answer in your reviews, a fan sent me a PM and wondered if I'd be doing a Spyro x Cynder lemon, the answer is...I have no idea, which is why I'm bringing you this question, do you want one (or two), if so, I'll re-rate the story to M and try to figure out just how the heck I'm going to write a Spyro x Cynder lemon, anyway, enjoy **

Chapter 1

"Bring it to me, now!" A voice in the dark bellowed as an ape frantically rushed towards it with an orb, "now let me see what my enemy is up to" the voice chuckled as the orb revealed what he desired. "S-Stop it C-Cynder, that t-tickles, AHAHAHAHA!" Spyro burst out laughing as Cynder tickled his sides, "sorry Spyro, that's what happens when you wake me up by force" Cynder wittingly remarked as she tickled him harder, "b-but we h-had to go!" Spyro struggled to get the words out as more laughter ensued, "t-the Skylanders n-needed to b-be debriefed" "well, this is your punishment, do you yield?" Cynder fake-threatned, "I-I yield, I yield!" Spyro cried out as Cynder finally stopped the malicious tickling, "serves you right, Spyro" Cynder helped her mate up to his paws. "You know, Cyn, for a once powerful general, you sure are a good tickler" Spyro remarked in surprise, "I take notes from a certain someone..." Cynder kissed his cheek, making Spyro blush, suddenly the door bell rang, "I'll get it!" Cynder exclaimed as she flew to answer. When she flew back she had an envelope in her hands, "Spyro, come here, it's for both of us" Cynder called to the purple dragon as he flew to her side, "it's from Master Eon" Spyro pointed out as the vision dispersed and the voice chuckled furthermore. "Long has it been since I've laid my eyes on the whelpling, and he already thinks he's a leader, oh, he's a fool" the voice explained, "prepare the army, we set out to destroy the dragons tomorrow at dawn!" The voice bellowed as the ape retreated, "soon Spyro, we will meet again" the voice sighed as he closed his one eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It says, 'in the highest regards'"Cynder pointed out as Spyro beckoned for the letter, Cynder handed it to him as he opened the letter. It was written in a very elegant font, but Spyro could make it out just enough to put together what the letter said: _"my dear Spyro Cynder, I have decided that tomorrow might be a nice day to take a quick break from all the buzz at the Academy, so I figured I'd ask the two best Skylanders I know to sub for me in my absence tomorrow, there will be instructions at my desk in the Grand Library. In the highest regards, Master Eon"_ Spyro's jaw slightly dropped, "wait, he wants _us_ to teach for him?" "Wait what?" Cynder grabbed the letter in looked for herself, "this is going to be so cool!" Cynder expressed a sign of excitement as Spyro heavily sighed in exhaustion, "I'm not a teacher" Spyro grumbled as Cynder trotted to his side, "you have to try new things, hon, besides, you can lead the Skylanders, what's so different with a few Cadets?" Cynder asked as Spyro groaned once more. "I-I just think that this is a little out of my level, Cyn, you know I can't teach, I'm just not good at it, remember when I tried to teach Sparx how to be nice for a change? I'm hopeless" Spyro sighed, Cynder folded her wing around Spyro's back to try and lighten his spirits, " that was Sparx, and besides, you have to try, or else, you'll never know what you can do" Cynder kissed Spyro's cheek, "besides, it's not like you can stop me from making you go, I'd be very disappointed" Cynder explained as she drew nearer to their bed, "that's true, the last thing I'd want is for you to be sad, if you insist, I'll go with you to sub" Spyro stated as Cynder lightly giggled, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint" Cynder murmured in Spyro's ear. "Well, I aim to please, but if everything screws up, I'm outta there" Spyro announced as he wrapped his wing around Cynder's side, "but I would give anything to see my old team at the Academy, I wonder how they're doing?" Spyro wondered as Cynder nuzzled her head deep into Spyro's chest, "well, you can ask them tomorrow, when we get to the Academy" Cynder mumbled to Spyro once more as she drifted off to sleep, but Spyro stayed up for an extended period of time, wondering, _"what'll be going on at the Academy? How will my friends be doing? Am I really cut out for this? This seems awfully coincidental, could it be a trap?"_ These were all things Spyro asked himself in his thoughts, questions, that he couldn't answer yet. Finally **(and I mean finally)** Spyro let sleep overtake him, and he was swept away into the land of dreams, awaiting the pale dawn of tomorrow.

 _He stood on a tall platform, floating in the darkness, he turned to see a familiar face, "why, hello there, Spyro" Spyro was startled back by none other...than Dark Spyro, "what? How? You should be dead" Spyro declared as Dark Spyro floated around him in a full circle, "we're in a dream, dimwit, I may be dead in reality, but I'll always haunt your subconscious" Dark Spyro chuckled, "why have you of all people come in my dreams?" Spyro fiercely questioned as Dark Spyro chuckled yet again, "you really are clueless aren't you? I'd tell you, but where's the fun in that?" Dark Spyro explained as Spyro started to growl menacingly, "so help me, I swear, you'll be nothing but scraps when I'm done" Spyro growled, "in a dream? Are you stupid or something? You can't hurt me, but me, oh, I can hurt you alright!" Dark Spyro placed his palm on Spyro's forehead, revealing the true nightmare, he saw himself, with a sprained wing, him and Cynder teaching, him fighting an unknown darkness, another dragon flirting with Cynder **(this is teasing the subplot in Growing Bonds)** , and in the end, one glowing green eye illuminated the darkness of his dreams and Spyro was back on the platform, "speechless? Thought so, I bet your trembling in this dream, and real life! Ta-ta Spyro" Dark Spyro chuckled as Spyro awoke from his nightmare._

"Gah!" Spyro gasped as he shook awake from the nightmare, Cynder still resting peacefully, _"why is it always me?"_ Spyro thought to himself as he laid his head back down to sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The pale sun arose as Spyro wearily yawned his way out of the bed, he saw that Cynder was already awake and trying to look as fashionable as possible, "morning Cyn" Spyro yawned as he tried to make his way to the kitchen, "morning hon" Cynder didn't look his way as she was trying to put on makeup, "do you really need makeup on, Cyn? You already look stunningly beautiful" Spyro commented as he drank a cup of coffee, "aw, thanks sweetie, but I do need it, we're going to be subbing for Master Eon, so we need to look professional" Cynder replied, "professional? Cyn, we're dragons" Spyro walked to her side, "but since your already super far into the whole professional thing, I'll help with your jewelry" Spyro offered his help as he put Cynder's necklace around her neck, the Christmas gift he'd gotten her looked lovely, then he did something unexpected.

* * *

 **WARNING, WARNING, LEMON AHEAD (okay, we're doing this again, I don't really know what your standards are for a good or bad lemon, but if you don't want to read it, just skip ahead to the next disclaimer)**

* * *

A sudden urge overtook Spyro, he didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt a feeling of lust and want, it felt good to him, and yet...he didn't know why. Spyro immediately started kissing Cynder's neck, this was gestured as an odd approach to Cynders' perspective, until she started feeling that same lust as Spyro, and melted into it. Eventually Spyro hit a certain spot and earned a few moans from Cynder, eventually Cynder drove his head deeper into the spot, wanting as much pleasure as possible. "You deserve something better" Cynder seductively suggested as she turned around and kissed him on the lips, they had kissed many a times before, but this felt more...passionate **(oh my goodness, I'm litterally feeling so much adrenaline in my body, why is this so hard to write?)**. They settled there for a few minutes, their tounges wrestling for dominance **(also, why do I feel like I've improved in this? This was something I wanted to leave behind)** , eventually Cynder gave in and Spyro was victorious. They eventually retracted and Spyro felt something stirring, and it appeared. Cynder noticed it too, and saw his dragonhood appear from it's sheath. "Oh well, what have we here?" Cynder grabbed a hold of it and resumed kissing Spyro, whilst continuously bobbing her hand from side-to-side on his rod. Spyro couldn't help but moan slightly as they kissed, eventually, he felt a true need for her, to be **(ugh! I'm still feeling the adrenaline)** inside her. He removed his lips from hers and Cynder knew immediately what he wanted to do. In response, Cynder turned around and Spyro thrusted his dragonhood into her shaft **(this part is probably going to escalate, I don't know why, but I just want to be done with this)**. "Come one Skylander, let's see what you can do" Cynder encouraged as Spyro started thrusting back and forth, "ahh! Spyro!" Cynder started moaning as she let her tounge fall out in pure pleasure, "Cyn..." Spyro murmered as he kept thrusting, going faster and faster each time, until they eventually both felt their climax. "Yes, Yes! Spyro! Ah yes!" Cynder cried out in pleasure as their climax commenced, and he filled her with his seed **(is this really going to have to be a part of the story, cause I'd rather it not be, I'm just writing this becaus it was suggested okay?)** , they calmed down as Spyro removed himself from her and they eventually shared a quick kiss, and snuggled up on their bed, the feeling of ecstasy passed.

* * *

 **LEMON OVER (finally, good gosh, that was the worst 5 minutes of my life, that's right, 5 minutes, I was so conflicted the entire time, anway, it's done, I feel at peace with my inner conclifcts.**

* * *

Eventually after a long rest, the two reawoke and Spyro saw the necklace had fallen off Cynder's neck, and so he placed it back one. "There you go, no need for anything more, Cyn, I think we should go" Spyro suggested as he beckoned towards the porch of their treehouse, "oh alright, but remember Spyro, don't give up on the whole teacher thing just yet" Cynder commented, "I'll give it a shot, but don't say I didn't warn you" Spyro warned as they flew in the direction of the Academy.

"What's the matter Spyro? You seem very glum" Cynder asked in concern as they stayed in midair, "it's nothing Cyn" Spyro Hong his head, "oh come on Spyro, you can't keep a secret from me, I'll find out sooner or later, might as well tell me now" Cynder insisted, "if you must know, I had a nightmare...about Dark Spyro" Spyro sighed as Cynder gave a slight look of distress, "I saw me with a sprained wing, you and me fighting an unknown darkness, then I saw...someone flirting with you, and finally, a large green eye, I've been so concerned since" Spyro explained, "Spyro I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring that upon you" Cynder flew down to his side, "first off, I would never give my heart to another dragon or creature, and we can fight this darkness you've seen, I know we will." Cynder's comforting encouragement raised Spyro's spirits to a high level, "thanks Cyn, I needed that, now, onto the Academy" Spyro nuzzled his mate as they flew towards the Academy to begin their work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro and Cynder had finally reached the Academy, and Spyro was making no effort to have his entrance known, immediately groups of Cadets came around to see the two dragons, "hmm, I suppose Eon and the others made no short work in telling stories about us" Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear, "you can say that again, he really didn't spare any expense" Spyro whispered a reply as they attempted to move their way through the sea of Cadets. Thousands kept crowding, asking for autographs, stories, and a majority of other things, "please, Cadets, we're on an important mission" Cynder tried to explain, but the Cadets didn't listen and kept crowding them, "it's no use Cyn, they're too infatuated with us, hang on" Spyro flew into the air and placed his claws around Cynder's shoulders, and flew through the skylight of the Grand Library. "Whew! I'm glad Eon didn't have any dragons this year" Spyro chuckled as they landed in the Grand Library, "finally escaped the sea of Cadets?" Spyro heard a familiar voice as he turned to see Stealth Elf and his old friends, "Elf! Long time no see!" Spyro expressed his joy as he placed Cynder on the ground, "same with you, Spyro, and you've brought Cynder with you" Stealth Elf pointed behind Spyro, "yes I did, Cyn, come on" Spyro beckoned her mate as she treaded over to them, "hello, Stealth Elf, it's been awhile" Cynder commented as they hugged in a friendly manner, "I could say the same, by the way, I know this is in a very late fashion, but congrats on the lifemate ceremony" Stealth Elf congratulated them as Cynder nuzzled Spyro, "thanks, Elf" Spyro was blushing slightly as Cynder kept nuzzling him, " it also looks like you've brought a third friend" Elf pointed on Spyro's head as none other than Sparx himself popped up, "Sparx? What are you doing here?" Spyro was baffled by how unnoticed he had been, "figured I'd join the ride" Sparx replied in his usual tone. "Looks like the confident, cocky Spyro has settled down for a while" Jet-Vac appeared from behind Stealth Elf and handshaked Spyro. "JV, how you doing? It"s been awhile, well, for everyone" Spyro chuckled as the others joined in, "speaking of which, what are you two doing here?" Stealth Elf questioned, "Eon said he was off on some sort of break, he wanted _us_ to sub for him, which is weird considering how we have duties to attend to at the Ruins" Spyro explained, "wait? Eon left, I don't remember him saying anything about a bre-" Stealth Elf was cut off as a part of the library's roof exploded, "what the!?" Spyro exclaimed as Cynder and him flew into the wall, "HA HA HA, well if it isn't the whelpling and the traitor!" An uh mistakable voice rang throughout the library, with Spyro knocked unconscious, Cynder was the only one how heard this voice before, and as the smoke cleared, she saw the unmistakable ape. "Gaul" Cynder growled as the ape's green eye pierced her very soul, "soo...you remember? Malefor may be in the Underworld, but I am not, and I will take great pleasure in killing the once formidable 'Terror of the Skies'" Gaul cackled as he leaped down into the library. "My army, capture these so-called 'Skylanders' But the dragoness is mine" Gaul instructed his apes and they obeyed, place the others in cages whilest Gaul strode up to Cynder and her unconscious mate, "looks like the 'dragon of destiny' has become nothing but a weak fool, I don't even think this is the same dragon who used their Dark Aether on me to disintegrate me all those years ago!" Gaul exclaimed as he held his magic staff, "you won't lay a finger on him" Cynder growled fiercely, "regardless, you fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker, Eon never went on break, but he is our prisoner" Gaul smirked menacingly in Cynder's face, "get back!" Cynder tried to swipe at him, but Gaul dodged and grabbed Spyro by his left wing, "no! Let him go!" Cynder roared as she tried to attack Gaul, but he paid no attention as he sprained Spyro's wing, "no!" Cynder cried as Gaul smashed him into the ground and tossed him into the wall, then he knocked Cynder unconscious, and ripped off her necklace **(for no apparent reason I presume)**. "Leave the whelpling, he is unable to follow us!" Gaul ordered his apes as he grabbed Cynder and tossed her in her own cage, then teleported them away.

When Spyro finally awoke, the first thing he felt was a huge pain in his wing, "argh! My wing!" Spyro gritted his teeth, "it's been sprained, just like in the dream" Spyro groaned in pain as he grabbed his side and limped up to lay himself against a wall, he then looked at the destruction that was caused, _"who could've done this? Wait? Where's Cynder?"_ Spyro's first concern immediately switched to Cynder when he didn't see her or the other Skylanders in the Grand Library, Spyro limped all around, trying to find his mate, but it was no use all he found...was Cynder's necklace, _"she must've been taken by whatever attacked us"_ Spyro sighed in disappointment, how was he even going to find them? They really didn't seem to have left a trail for him to follow. _"Well, I've hit rock bottom with this"_ Spyro laid against the wall once more observed his wound, "at best I won't be able to fly for a week, so there's no hope in trying to fly after them" Spyro mumbled to himself as he heard the door open, he glanced over and saw the Cadets, "we saw explosions, what happened?" One of the Cadets ran to Spyro's side, "we were attacked, whoever it was took Cynder and the other" Spyro started coughing up blood, he must've been more wounded them he realized, "I need to find them, but there's no trail to follow" "let us help" the Cadet suggested, "is one of you a detective of some sort, 'cause that would probably help" Spyro muttered as he looked in the giant gap, he would let the Cadets help, he was going to find Cynder, he was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spyro instructed the Cadets to search around for clues, while he himself decided to figure out who this mystery figure was and just how he got away, "now, where to begin?" Spyro asked himself as he picked up Cynder's necklace and held it close to his chest, _"if only Eruptor were here with his detective ability"_ Spyro sighed as he continued his search. "Whoever attacked came through the roof (hence the giant hole), but must've left a different path, then a light bulb flickered in Spyro's mind _"the trackers!"_ Spyro gasped as he remembered now, he placed trackers in his mate's braces ever since the incident with Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder, he could track wherever she went, "Cadets: stick here, I've got an idea" Spyro instructed as he took one of the SuperChargers to his old dorm. While it was old, he could still upload the tracking system into the computer in his room, suddenly a purple tracker dot flared up on a map of the Skylands, "bingo!" Spyro grinned as he pinpointed the location, it's somewhere off in one of the corners of the Skylands, near...Kassondra's castle? Why there?" Spyro was baffled as to why the myster figure would be near there, _"could it be Kaos? No, he hasn't tried anything since Spider-Man broke his arm awhile back" Spyro shook his head, still confused, "well, whoever it is, I can now find Cynder, and the others, maybe even Eon". Spyro downloaded the tracker's location into his smart device **(phone, to be specific, and not the same phone that Spidey gave them at the end of Worlds Collide)** , and returned to the Cadets, "everyone, I've located the other Skylanders, I'm going there now, stay here and protect the Academy, there could be more attacks" Spyro instructed as he used prepared to depart rom the Grand Library, "wait, Spyro, before you go...good luck" one of the Cadets gave him a sign of luck as Spyro nodded in response and took the SuperCharger to find Cynder and the others, "I'll find her, I know I will"._

"Now, where to begin? Ah yes, bring me my staff!" Gaul commanded his ape minions to bring he staff to him, "now to make you suffer!" Gaul pointed his staff at the Skylanders, and they immediately screeched in pain. "Stop!" Gaul heard Cynder's voice echo from her cage as the helpless dragoness watched her friends getting tortured. "I told you I would make you suffer, traitor! I've done so, if these are the protectors of this land? Then I take pity on this world" Gaul turned his back to Cynder as he overlooked an army of apes from his throne room, "how are you even alive, Gaul? Spyro told me you were disintegrated" Cynder asked while growling all the same, "indeed I was, traitor, but the whelpling was not entirely successful, it appeared fate had other ideas, as I was reborn, here, in these lands, rebuilt piece by piece until I was resurrected by one of this world's villains, I presume you've met Dark Spyro?" Gaul asked as Cynder gasped in utter shock, "Dark Spyro resurrected you? It must've been a few days before we tried to capture him" Cynder muttered the last part to herself, "indeed he did, and now, I'm at enough strength to conquer this world, for my fallen master, Malefor" Gaul chuckled as Cynder grimaced, "Dark Spyro tried this as well, and we stopped him, what makes you think you won't?" Cynder growled as Gaul looked her way, "because, traitor, he was not nearly as powerful as I was, and I assure you, I won't fail" Gaul "I'll be a god!" He laughed manically, "there's only one God, and he wouldn't like this, not one bit" Cynder spitted in front of Gaul, "regardless, take them away" Gaul ordered his apes, and they did so, _"oh Spyro, I hope your coming soon"_ Cynder curled up, and decided she would rest to get her strength back, she knew Spyro was coming, she didn't doubt it, and she was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't get comfortable" an ape strapped Cynder to a table, and tightened the straps further, "your new _roommate_ has arrived" the ape called out to the darkness as he exited the room, then Cynder saw a pink paw step out into the light, _"no, i_ _t can't be!"_

Spyro's SuperCharger flew fast throughout the wind, he didn't bother stopping, he wouldn't, so it seemed surprising when he decided to stop for a Mabu at the bank. "Someone is in there robbing our bank" the Mabu informed him, "don't worry, I'll take care of it" Spyro assured the Mabu as he entered to see the commotion, and to his surprise, he saw...apes? _"What, apes? Here?"_ Spyro confusion seemed to only rise today, ahh! It's the dragon! Quick, get the items to _him_ " the ape instructed his comrade as he took the money and ran, "your leaving that to your friend? Well, I'll have a fun time making sure your put in Cloudcraker for your crimes" Spyro basically acted like he had this in the bag, and to tell you the truth, he did. It took little time for him to knock out the ape and figure out where he came from, he then noticed a strange badge on the ape, Spyro grabbed it with his claws to inspect it, _"I'll take it back to the SuperCharger, it should be able to decipher what this badge represents"_ Spyro considered this as he returned to the SuperCharger. "Now buddie, do your magic..." Spyro had the SuperCharger's inner computer scan the badge and what Spyro saw next shocked him, he saw markings he could never forget. "Those symbols...only one ape has these markings on a badge, at least from my old world...Gaul".

"No, please! I can't take anymore" Cynder started coughing up blood as her torturer revealed herself, "but torturing you is soo much fun! Especially after you took him from me!" The torturer's claws ran down the side of Cynder's face, then she left a little cut on her left cheek, "I should've known your obsession with him would've driven you over the edge...Ember" Cynder struggled to get the last word out as Ember grabbed a small branch **(those sticks can hurt if you whip them hard enough against your skin)** and whipped Cynder with it. "No! He's mine, and no one else's!" Ember exclaimed as Cynder spit in front of her, this only further agitated Ember as she struck Cynder across the face, "thankfully, Gaul has given me all the time I want to play with you, Cynder, and I don't intend on letting up anytime soon..." Ember chuckled, "well, that's fine, I'm not giving in anytime soon" Cynder sputtered, trying to sound tough, as Ember smirked her way, "you sure about that? You've certainly seen better days" Ember replied as she reached for another torture device, just then the alarm sounded, and an ape entered the room, "what's going on?" Ember questioned, " _he's_ here" was all the ape answered with, that was all Cynder needed, _"Spyro, he's here"_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is giving me some definite 'evil lair' vibes" Spyro whispered to himself as he carefully strode his way through an eerie corridor, the stench of ape filled his nostrils, and he partially gagged at the smell, _"it would be nice if Sparx were here, except for the fact that he was captured too"_ Spyro's thoughts went to the little dragonfly, he was probably being picked on once more like in Avalar. " _Focus Spyro: first you'll need to deal with Gaul"_ Spyro re-focused his mind on the mission as he continued to creep down the corridor.

Spyro finally came to an open colosseum, it kinda reminded him of his fight with Dark Cynder, just then he reared around and saw none other then Gaul sitting on a throne, "so...the whelpling has decided to find me, how adorable, I'll have extra enjoyment tearing you apart!" Gaul bellowed as Spyro partially rolled his eyes, "please, Gaul, I get threats like this for breakfast, what makes you so confident you'll defeat me?" Spyro couldn't resist asking, "because I have a trick up my sleeve" Gaul answered as he snapped his fingers, and then Spyro saw an ape throw Cynder into the colosseum, "Cynder!" Spyro rushed to her side, he laid his head against her chest, she was breathing, good. "Aww, the whelpling and the traitor, you were made for each other! Weren't you?" Gaul did a sarcastic jab at Spyro as he grabbed his staff, "you'll pay for this Gaul" Spyro muttered, "ooh, big words, whelpling" Gaul smirked as his green eye gleamed in the darkness, "let's see you fight my champion" Gaul flipped a lever, and out came a very familiar pink dragoness, Ember. "What!? Ember, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked as she smirked almost maniacally, "I'm here to win you back, my love!" Ember roared as she charged Spyro, "by letting Gaul severely wound Cynder, are you insane!?" Spyro exclaimed as Ember reared around to face him. "Oh that? That was me" Ember chuckled as Spyro's expression changed to utter shock, "y-you did this?" Spyro fell on his hind legs and picked up Cynder's unconscious body, "Cyn..." Spyro looked across her body, she had bruises and cuts everywhere, all from Ember, he growled as he gently placed her body on the floor, "how many times must I tell you? We are not lovers!!" Spyro roared as he charged Emeber with his claws out in front, he kicked and punched and even slapped Ember across the face. Soon Spyro had Ember on the floor, and was prepared to take the final blow...when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Spyro, don't! It's not worth it" Spyro turned around, and to his utter joy, it was Cynder, "Cyn!" Spyro immediately hugged her, Cynder managed to hug back, and they shared a quick kiss before turning their attention to Ember, "you really love him, don't you?" Ember asked Cynder as she slowly stood up, "yes, I do, and he loves me back" Cynder nuzzled Spyro, "you've seen better days, Cyn" Spyro commented to his mate as he helped support her, "I'm fine, we should really be more concerned about Gaul" Cynderpointed to Gaul's throne, but when they looked...he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where did he go?" Spyro scratched his head in confusion as Gaul was nowhere in sight. "Argh!" Spyro turned around to see Ember shrieking...with Gaul's staff impaled through her, "Ember!" Cynder gasped and covered her mouth in horror, Spyro rushed to Cynder and tried to help Ember but was kicked back by Gaul, "you failed your purpose" Gaul stated as he ripped the staff out of Ember's chest, "now, whelpling, it's your turn!" Gaul tried to strike Spyro, but he was too fast, he and Cynder flew up out of the way of his attacks **(because Cynder lifted Spyro up due to his sprained wing)**. "You've gone too far Gaul!" Spyro exclaimed as he charged the ape, but he was too fast, and dodged out of his way and kicked Spyro into the wall, Cynder charged into Gaul's back, using her wind powers to blow Gaul himself into the wall, then she grabbed Spyro and flew them to the other side of the colosseum, "ugh, Cyn, I've seen better days" Spyro half-heartedly joked as he stood up, "now, I've got buis-" Spyro was cut off as Gaul unknowingly teleported behind him and impaled him with the staff, "SPYRO!" Cynder shrieked as the purple dragon fell to the floor, the life fading from his eyes, "no! Spyro! No, no! Please, wake up! Please!" Cynder rushed to her mate's side. "Please, you're my everything, Spyro, I would journey to the end of time for you, I love you, Spyro! Wake up" Cynder tried to wake him, but to no avail. "Looks like the whelpling has met his end" Gaul chuckled as Cynder looked up at Gaul, tears filled her eyes, "I'll kill you!" Cynder roared as she started slicing and dicing with her claws.

 _"Wake up, young dragon..." a voice called to Spyro as he opened his eyes, "I-Ignitus?" Spyro's eye's darted to the fire dragon as he helped him up, "I've seen much of this day, and I know one thing...it's not your time yet, young dragon" Ignitus guided him to the light, "now return to Cynder, and stop Gaul, save your new world..." Ignitus's voice echoed in the distance as_ Spyro reawoke to see the staff in Gaul's hand, about to kill Cynder, "no!" Spyro charged Gaul and stopped his hand, "What!? Your alive?" Gaul announced as Spyro threw him into the wall, "Spyro!" Cynder stood upward and kissed him, "yes Cyn, it's me, and I feel...so much better actually" Spyro moved his wing joint, and it worked perfectly. "Well, Gaul, it's just you and us now" Spyro declared as the two dragons faced the ape for a final battle, now we're talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gaul grimaced at the sight of the two dragons as they circled around him, "you fools think you can stop me? I am Gaul! The death bringer!" Gaul exclaimed as Spyro stopped circling him, "the death bringer? I'm sorry, but where did you think of that name?" Spyro could'nt help but face-palm, "well, umm...it doesn't matter!" Gaul bellowed as he tried to blast Spyro with the magic inside of his staff, but Spyro was quicker than him, and he ended up getting rammed into the wall by Spyro, "Cyn, now!" Spyro called to her mate to use her electricity breath on Gaul, and she did so. "Argh!" Gaul screeched as he was electrocuted, "I'll kill you both at once!" Gaul threatened as he tried to stab one of them with his staff, "missed" Spyro yawned as he flew inward for an ariel attack, and yanked Gaul's staff out of his hands. "No!" Gaul tried to get to him, but Spyro simply threw the staff down towards Gaul, "ack!" Gaul started choking as the staff was drove deep through his body, "it would seem, Your not as much of a whelpling, as I surmised" Gaul communicated to Spyro before dying of the wound, he was now truly dead, "quick, Cynder, find the others, I need to treat Ember!" Spyro instructed his mate as the black dragoness nodded in response, "now, Ember, I'm gonna try and-" Spyro was cut off as Ember shushed him, "no Spyro, I've been a pain in your side for too long, just let me go..." Ember started to close her eyes, "no! Ember, I won't, no matter how much pain you put me through, I'm not letting you die" Spyro tried to figure out how to heal this much of an extensive wound, "no, Spyro, I've finally seen that your with someone else, I let my tendencies go over the edge, and now...just...stay with Cynder, you deserve her more than me..." Ember's life fade from her eyes as Spyro held her corpse, "so be it..." Spyro sighed and carried her corpse outside the fortress where Cynder and the others had conveniently decided to stay, "no.." Cynder rushed to Spyro and hugged him deeply as he gently lied Ember's corpse on the ground, "I tried, there was nothing I could do" Spyro even showed a slight tear, "I'm just glad you're alive" was all Cynder replied with, "can we go home now, Spyro? I'm tired" Cynder yawned into Spyro's chest, "yes, Cyn, we can, but first..." Spyro dug a little grave for Ember, and rested her corpse underneath the soil, then covered her in more soil, "rest in peace" Spyro muttered as the dragons and the Skylanders went their separate ways, _"rest in peace"_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the dragons finally returned to the Ruins, they had a flurry of things to attend too: Flame did not take Ember's death too well, and Volteer had to comfort him, the others were more concerned on why Spyro and Cynder left the Ruins so unprotected in the first place, "well, you see..." Spyro and Cynder managed to explain everything, then called it a night. "Spyro..." Cynder began as they entered the treehouse, "yeah, Cyn?" Spyro asked, "did you ever find my necklace?" Cynder asked, it was an odd question, but Spyro understood it, "as a matter of fact.." Spyro pulled out the necklace, much to Cynder's surprise and joy, and put it around her neck, "oh, thank you Spyro" Cynder went in for a kiss, and they stayed that way for a minute, before pulling back and still holding hands, "Cynder, I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you" Spyro hugged Cynder as she yawned more intense than the last time, "I would say the same for you, Spyro" Cynder nuzzled him before falling asleep in his grasp. Spyro chuckled slightly at this sight and carried her too their bed, before finally letting sleep sooth his eyes as well.

The End

Growing Bonds coming soon


End file.
